Manchu Soviet Socialist Republic
The Manchu Soviet Socialist Republic, coomonly refered to in English as Manchuria, is one of the constituent republics of the Sino-Soviet Union established in 1946 following the formation of the union. Since it's creation, Manchuria is commonly refered to as Soviet Manchuria by modern political analysts and experts as well as Soviet citizens themselves. The modern republic was founded on March 31st, 1946 following the formation of the Sino-Soviet Union and the decleration of the various new republics in the country. The borders were drawn sometime in April of 1947 by Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin and was formed around the same system that governed all other Soviet republics. Geographically, the Manchu SSR is located in the central regions of the Sino-Soviet Union up in the northeast of the Chinese Soviet Republics and is home to major port cities and naval bases. Manchuria currently has a population of 109,674,521 million people (excluding the Inner Mongolia parts of geographic Manchuria) and is home to major agricultural industries and sectors for the region's economy. Manchuria also holds significant historical value as it's where the Soviet Armed Forces first arrived into China in 1945 towards the end of World War II and it's where the region was liberated from the Japanese Empire and was also the same place where Soviet and Chinese army officers and soldiers celebrated following the union's formation in 1946. History Manchuria is one of the oldest regions in the world due to it being a region in modern day China, the sight of one of the oldest known civilizations in human history. For most of its history, Manchuria has been ruled by the various dynasties that governed the Chinese mainland and was annexed into them as ruled by the countless emperors of China. The Qing dynasty rose to power and saw Manchurians govern the country, but it collapsed by 1912 and was succeeded by the Republic of China with the monarchy being officially abolished. Manchuria was also occupied by the Russian Empire following the end of the Opium Wars and was part of its wider sphere of influence as well. Following the outbreak of the Second Sino-Japanese War, Manchuria was invaded and colonized by the Empire of Japan and renamed Manchuko, a puppet state for the Japanese Empire, and was governed by Pyui, the last Emperor of China until the Soviet invasion in 1945. Establishment Main Article: Following the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in August of 1945, the Japanese were pushed out of the region and Manchuko was abolished leaving Manchuria free from Japanese rule. The Soviets occupied the region and eventually helped Mao Zedong and the communists win the Chinese Civil War and after the defeat of the nationalists, the Soviet Union and China merged into a short-lived confederation and later a cross-continental superstate known as the Sino-Soviet Union on March 31st, 1946. Joseph Stalin took over as the first premier of the new union and he established new Soviet republics across mainland China with most of geographical Manchuria being established as a separate Soviet Socialist Republic governed by a regional branch of the communist party. Sovietization Stalin's administration After the formation of the Manchu SSR, newly elected premier Joseph Stalin, began the process of Sovietization, where the Chinese republics would be reformed and governed by the same systems of the previous Soviet Union and would be structured after a Soviet republic. The Manchu SSR was created and the office of the First Secretary was created. A regional assembly was established as well and the newly formed Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union established a regional branch in the new republic. The office of the First Secretary was established and Yu Yifu was put into power by Stalin and ruled as the first leader of the republic, but he took orders directly from Stalin and his administration and the central committee that was under his control. Great Famine Main Article: Great Manchurian Famine After Mao Zedong succeeded Stalin after his death in 1953, he began a new program known as the Great Leap Forward in an attempt to organize all of the Chinese republics into an industrial, collectivist, and communist society. As part of the new program, Manchuria was turned into an agricultural hub due to its large abundance of farms and farming locations and many peasant workers were deported and sent to Manchurian farms to work in communes as part of the campaign to produce food and harvests for the nation. For the first few months, the harvests had gone well and the communes as well as the Manchu SSR were doing well, but sometime around 1956, harvests began to decline and fell to their lowest in 1958, leading to a food shortage in the region. Poor harvest and a constant influx of workers and peasants from the countryside overwhelmed the Manchu SSR and eventually lead to an outbreak of foot shortages and famines that ravaged the countryside and devestated Manchuria and its people. Category:Sino-Soviet Union Category:Countries Category:Nations